The present invention relates to the attachment of flexible coverings to a support surface, such as a wall and the like. Of specific interest is the ability to mount flexible fabrics onto interior walls in a quick convenient manner that provides a variety of design possibilities while enhancing the acoustic and thermal characteristics of the wall. This invention includes the structure of the molding strip assembly along with a system of molding strip assemblies and contour elements to define a framework that secures a flexible covering over an area to be covered. As such, the present invention is developed as an improvement over a pending application entitled Moulding Strips and Assembly Thereof for Mounting a Flexible Covering Onto a Support Surface, Ser. No. 705,796, filed Feb. 26, 1985 by the inventor of the present application.
Flexible wall coverings, such as fabric coverings, have enjoyed increasing popularity in recent times, even though the use of flexible coverings has origins centuries ago. The potential for such coverings to enhance the thermal and acoustic properties of a surface has also stimulated the desirability of flexible wall coverings, especially in conjunction with insulating materials and acoustical materials as part of a fabric covering system. With the increased popularity of these materials, designers have demanded increasing flexibility in presenting an asthetic covering. Thus, designers are always seeking to reach beyond the limitations of existing techniques to achieve different "looks".
In the prior art, there have generally been two techniques to mount flexible coverings over a support surface. The first of these techniques utilizes an adhesive that may be spread over the support surface with the flexible covering being relatively permanently adhered to the support surface such in the manner of wall paper. Although this technique securely mounts the covering to a wall surface, it has several drawbacks. First, as a result of its relative permanency, the removal of the flexible covering often damages the wall thus necessitating costly repairs. Further, any imperfections in the wall surface will show through the fabric or flexible material attached by the adhesive.
The second technique, and the technique to which this invention is directed, employs a framework of mounting strips or moldings which extend around and across the area to be covered. The flexible covering is secured to the mounting strips without being directly adhered to the wall surface. While this molding frame systems provide a structure that is less damaging to the wall surface, it has been found difficult to releasably and reliably secure the covering to the framework in a taut manner that avoids sagging or puckering of the fabric after a period of extended use. The above-referenced patent application, as well as the present invention, is specifically directed to solving this problem.
In addition to the above-referenced application, another framework system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,850, issued Apr. 25, 1972 to Billarant. In this system, a molding strip is provided that includes a storage channel positioned adjacent an attachment flange or "sole" which may be used to attach the molding strip to the support surface. Cooperating filaform elements are provided on the web of the flexible covering so that they may be positively engaged by hooking elements on the sole. After such engagement, the marginal edge of the flexible material is stuffed through a narrow inlet and stored in a channel. The covering is retained in the channel by the narrow inlet. A T-shaped spline may be used to enhance the gripping force of the inlets jaws to give further strength to this retaining structure.
Another prior art structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,260, issued Apr. 19, 1977 to Baslow, and supplemented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,008, issued Oct. 11, 1977 also issued to Baslow. In the assembly shown in these two patents, a framework of molding pieces is described which, when assembled, defines a pair of enclosed channels that extend around the periphery of an area to be covered by a flexible fabric. The inner channel forms a locking channel by having an upwardly disposed inlet which receives a looped portion of the fabric. A compressable spline may be forced into the inlet to resiliently trap the loop of fabric therein, and the excess edge portion of the fabric is then trained over the upper surface of the outer channel and stuffed through an inlet so that excess fabric is stored.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,686, issued Apr. 15, 1980, also issued to Baslow, yet another framework system is disclosed using molding strips that are attached to the wall by an attachment flange. In this system, a single storage channel is provided which has an inlet opening forming a pair of jaws oriented at the edge of the molding opposite the flange. Here, the material is trained over the upper surface of the storage channel and inserted through the gripping jaws so that it may be retained therein. As is the case with all of these inlet systems, a problem of slippage may occur should substantial tension be placed on the material, with slippage also being possible with a change of materials.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,046, issued Sept. 3, 1974 to Tombu, mating profile elements are provided that clamp to one another to retain a flexible covering to a wall, with this system also being directed to enclosing an area of a wall surface. In the Tombu patent, a pair of channels is formed by a two-piece construction so that an inner channel defines a storage region for a loop of flexible covering. The tension of the loop of the covering may be enhanced by the inclusion of a spline that is forced into this channel to hold the loop therein. An outer channel adjacent the outer edge of the area to be covered provides a storage region such that a trailing edge portion of the flexible covering may be trained over a raised face and stuffed through an inlet into a storage channel. The main distinguishing feature between the Tombu patent and U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,008 appears to be the one-piece construction of the latter. Tombu includes additional structure directed to a two-piece construction wherein a clamping element is mateably received by a lower element in a "snap-lock" manner.
Other prior art clamping structures are known, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,931, issued Jan. 8, 1974 to Assael and U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,642 issued Sept. 13, 1983 to Morris. Further, numerous clip and spline assemblies for attaching flexible window screens are known in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,780 issued Aug. 12, 1930 to Malone, U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,200, issued Feb. 4, 1947 to Willett et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,017, issued Oct. 15, 1954 to Lang.
Although these prior art structures accomplish the broad objective of mounting a flexible fabric to a wall, there remains a need for a molding strip assembly that is easy to install yet which permits a designer even greater flexibility in selecting the appearance to be achieved, for a wall covering not only provides utilitarian features, but may also become, for the designer, a work of art. In any such system, it is further a need that the manufacture of such system be economical so that it may readily compete with available systems yet, which system will allow ease of installation.